It's Fight or Die
by Blood Fighter
Summary: Storm Lennox is a girl from District Twelve. She hates the games with a hidden passion. When Prim gets picked to be in the games she volunteers to take her place. Will she find a forbidden romance? Will she live to see her sister again? Or will she die trying?


Chapter One: The Hunt and Reaping

I walked to the edge of my District and crawled through the electric fence that actually didn't have electricity running through. Once through, I continued into the wilderness, making my way towards the tree and log that house mine and Katniss' bow and quiver. It was still only five in the morning, but food must be put on the table if my sister and Katniss' family is to survive another day. After ten minutes I finally made it to where I had hidden my bow and quiver. Pulling both from their respective hiding places, I made my way further into the forest.

As I walked thoughts of what today was swarmed my mind. Today was reaping day and it was the most dreaded day of the year by people from District Twelve. I wondered who would be reaped this year. Would it be someone I knew or a Towns-Bitch that no one from the Seam cared about. I hope it won't be Prim. It's her first year being in that fucking blasted clear bowl. My name's in that same bowl thirty-six times. If Prim gets picked I will volunteer for her. She doesn't deserve to be in there.

I hear leaves crunching to my right and turned, aiming my bow at the rabbit, I shot it through the eye. Walking over to it, I picked it up and pulled the arrow out of its eye. I put the rabbit in my game bag and continued on my way, shooting the occasional squirrel and rabbit along the way. When I made it to the usual meet place by the cliff that overlooks more of the forest, Katniss and Gale were already there.

"Hey Gale, hey Kat," I said, getting their attention.

"Hey Storm, how much game did you get," Gale asked.

"Eight squirrels and three rabbits," I told him. "How much did you get?"

"I got four squirrels and six rabbits."

"What about you, Kat?"

"Five rabbits and seven squirrels. Almost had a deer but someone decided that we didn't need it," she said glaring at Gale.

"Ready for the reaping," I asked the both.

"As ready as we will ever be," Gale said.

"We should head back here soon," I said lighting up a smoke. "It will soon be time to be in front of the Justice Building."

"Yeah lets go."

We made are way through the woods. Kat and I are walking behind Gale, hunting any extra game. I puffed on my smoke as I looked around. We moved swiftly through the woods, making it to our weapons hiding place in ten minutes. As we got there I had already finished my smoke. We put our weapons away and rushed to the fence. Slipping through the fence we rushed up to Kat's house. We slowed to a walk and went to the Hob. I traded four squirrels with Greasy Sae for a pot of soup and then as I was walking out of the Hob, I noticed this pin that looked like a Mockingjay.

"How much for the Mockingjay pin," I asked.

"Here," the lady said with a smile. "You keep it dear."

"Thank you," I returned the smile and continued on walking as I pinned the pin to my jacket.

I walked to Mellark Bakery and went to the back door and knocked. Mr. Mellark answered the door and I handed him a squirrel and he handed me a loaf of bread.

"Thank you Mr. Mellark," I said with a smile.

"No problem, Kiddo," He smiled back.

I left before his wife could catch him. It's a surprise at how well he puts up with her. I walked back to Kat's house and when I got there I had sat on the porch and gutted my left over kills. When I finished, I took them inside before walking back out and grabbed the bowl of guts before taking those inside as well and threw them in the fire. After I walked up stairs and took a much needed bath. When I got out, My little sister, Brianna, handed me a fresh pair of hunting pants and shirt.

"Thank you Lil' Bear," I told her and kissed the top of her head. She giggled and ran to find Prim.

I dress in the clothes that my baby sister had given me. When dressed, I walked down the stairs to see Kat just walking in. We nodded to each other before I walked outside for a smoke. As I lit the smoke, I noticed people leaving their houses to go to the Justice Building. I puffed on my cigarette and chuckled to myself. This is probably the year I would be picked.

Ten minutes later Kat, Prim, Mrs. Everdeen and and Brianna walked out of the house. I butted my smoke and walked with them. Even though I just finish a smoke, I lit another one to calm my nerves. After ten minutes of walking we made it to the Justice Building and I threw my smoke away. I had my blood taking and I walked over to where the sixteen year old's were supposed to stand.

Soon after the ceremony began. We watched this video that I paid no attention to and I didn't listen to the first thing Effie Trinket said, but as soon as she went to the bowl full of female names, I listened.

"Primrose Everdeen. My that's a beautiful name! Prim-" I didn't give her time to finish her sentence before I shouted.

"I volunteer! I volunteer!"

Peacekeepers grabbed me and ushered me to the stage.

"Well it seems we have a volunteer," Effie seemed shocked. "Well, what is your name dear?"

"Storm Lennox," I said, my voice void of any emotion. All of District Twelve gave me a three-fingered salute.

"That's a very unique name. Now time for the boys," she reached into the bowl for the boys and pulled out a slip of paper. "Jake Long."

This time no one volunteered and my eyes darkened at the name. I hated that boy! Why did it have to be him that I get stuck with. Oh well at least I have Haymitch to keep me company. Jake walked on stage with one hell of a shocked look. Effie grabbed the both of us and dragged us over to the microphone.

"Now shake hands you two," Effie said.

"Watch your back Jake. You'll be the first one I kill in the arena," I said and walked into the Justice Building with Haymitch following close behind.

_Authors Note: So what do you guys think? I hope you enjoyed! I don't want to hear negativity or trash talk. If you don't damn well like it then leave it at that, but if you would like to help me then go ahead. Just don't be rude. Everyone likes a nice person. :) Thanks!_


End file.
